Slade princeton on shot
by Dawn of the werewolf
Summary: I grew tired of not seeing any slade princeton one shots on here so i decide do one hope you like it. R&R and i used dubbed names  t for safty


Yu-gi-oh Gx: Slade princeton one shot

"jeresy! WAKE UP!" my stepbrother yelled at me i pulled my head from underneth the convers.

"Why? " i asked i looked over to the mirror and saw my red locks in a bed head mess. I got up and brushed it and pulled on my black robe, i walked down stairs. My father was a king and i was princess and i was the youngest i was a duelist and was to go to duel acdemy to learn more about the game and there beat the greatest rival and my stupid stepbrother, the Chazz. on second why brother with THE he's just a spolied little brat and i cant stand that former oblisk blue. I may be in lifer with him dost mean i have to like it.

"Chazz, I swear if you embrass me this year i will kill you and beat infornt of the whole school." i said Jagger was my stepfather he married my father Optmuis Prime. They were in their room, Slade was my ex-boyfreind so living with was strange but it was nice having a friend in the house. He saw me walk in and winked at me. I smiled as he pulled me into a hug around the waist.

"Slade, we could get caught." i said as he kissed me.

"Jeresy, come on, no one knows that we are still together." he said he was right ever since we moved Slade and i have been seeing each other as a couple no one even knows it. I hate it when he had a point no wonder he was in poltcals.

"God, i hate it when your right." i said and kissed his cheeck. I heard footsteps near the door. I hoped off his lap he looked disappointe das Jagger came into the room. He walked in and saw me next to slade i was blushing slade was reading the paper he handed me the sports.

"You two know i heard you two and not to metion i saw hte kiss. So how long have you two been together?" he asked we both looked at each.

"us? please we broke up-"

"Yea, i mean she was just a phase-" i felt hurt by that last remark i rushed out of the room and into my room, Slade knocked on my door. i walked to the door opened and shut it not wanting to see his face after the comment he mad about us, let alone me.

"JUST A PHASE! SLADE THAT ALL I WAS TO YOU A GOD DAMN PHASE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BROTHERED WITH I MEAN YEA SURE-" I was yelling at him til i was cut off by him kissing me.

"I'm sorry fo rwhat i said I was just caught up in the moment when i thought you meant a serect i thought you meant like Romeo and julliet, minus thekilling themselves at the end. Besides i love you, and i didnt mean to hurt like that i'm sorry." he said i burried myself in his shirt. He was so warm and gentle in his hug he pulled me closer to him he carrassed my back.

"it's ok slade. But still I'm mad at you. " i saidand nuzzled his neck he goutee flet nice agianst my skin. He nuzzled my neck i smiled at him.

"i love you, SLade." i said and leaned towards him.

"I love you too, Jeresy. " he leaned down to me and our lips meet and i kissed him back he wrapped me up tighter and carssed upmy back. I wraped my arms around his neck. We pulled away when we heard the a door open

"DAD! how long have you been at the door?" i askes slade looked at the door and grimanced

"Long enough. Besides i have know about you two." he said and smiled "besides young lady you ahve to pack cause chazz has a head start on you." i smiled.

"I dont care i have to pack, but i cant take slade." i said. He smiled and squeezed me tigther.

"Hey, that's reminds me. I have this for you." he siad and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a picture of us at my prom me in a black grown with red squeenze. My hair up in a bunch of curls. with a black shocker with a small dragon on it. Slade was in simple tux wth black under shirt red vist and tie. I was smiling with my hand on his chest. hie arm was around my waist and smiling at me. His grey eyes a lit with pride and joy. I was smilling like chessire in alice in wonderland.

"Jeresy come on we have to go to the airport to go to DA." chazz said as he carired his 5 bag laugge set. We went to my room and packed my two bags of lauggage and not to metion a pet carrier for my black cat Nightmare. We packed my stuff and i put the picture in a sliver picture frame. we walked out and got into the limo Chazz was already to go. I was holding Slade's hand. he was holding ot his lips and kissing it.

"Slade, im gonna miss you." i said hugging hi as we were ready to depart for the island nightmare alway hated flying. I held on the flight much to the crews' delight. We hugged tightly.

"I'll call you on skype. this way we can talk and see each other plus save money." he said and hugged me tightly.

"I'll call as soon as i land and I'll try not to kill Chazz." I said and kissed slades lips for the last time that year.

"I'll miss and try to vist if i can." he said and kissed me back. I felt his tounge beg for enterance i let him in he moaned and picked me up and hugged me.

"jeresy flight called let's go." chazz said as he pulled me from slade. i waved good bye to my family snd as soon as they were out of view i smacked chazz upside the head an we left for duel acdemy and a year to make memoribale

END


End file.
